Sheep Doggy!
Sheep Doggy! is the 9th episode of Season 4 of the Bubble Guppies. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Farmer Joe *Scout *Cerberus When Farmer Joe's baby lamb wanders off the farm during a storm, Bubble Puppy becomes a sheepdog to save the day. Molly starts the show when Gil says it's time to milk the cows and several other jobs that a farmers has to do. The third time he appeared, he was carrying many things until he lost his balance and said, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy were on their way to school until they saw some sheep on the farm. While they were observing them, they see dog who started to chase the sheep around. Molly and Gil go and tell Farmer Joe what was going on. Farmer Joe told them that the dog's name is Scout and it's her job to lead the sheep back to the farm. She is a sheep dog. When he told her to bring them in, Bubble Puppy paid close attention. Scout go most of their sheep in but the little one, Wooly, wandered off and Scout goes get him. With the help of Bubble Puppy, Wooly made it back. Gil thinks that Bubble Puppy wants to be a sheep dog. Farmer Joe says that there's a lot of work to do on a farm and it as time to milk the cows. They all say goodbye and made their way. When they arrived, Gil told everyone that they saw a sheep dog on a farm. Nonny mentions what Farmer Joe said earlier, there always a lot of work to do on a farm. Mr. Grouper days that animals can help the farmer with his work and in return, the animals give us something. For example, socks for sheep's wool and milk from cows. Then the guppies sing Down Here On The Farm. Oona goes to Deema's farm to get six eggs. Deema only had three eggs so to help Oona find the remaining ones, they play egg scramble. There are about six chicken coops, each with a number that corresponds to the number of eggs are behind that door. Oona asks help from the viewers, since she already has three out of the six eggs needed. She chooses door number 3 and it complete her order of six eggs. Mr. Grouper comes in and it's time for lunch. Lunch joke: tractor-roni and cheese! Molly explains some jobs that farmer have to do on a farm. She sees Gil who was looking for a chicken. He finds it up a tree. Molly asked if chickens can fly and Gil says only a little. He was trying to see how he can get it down on time for it to lay an egg. Molly asks what time was that and Gil's timer went off. He was under the tree, right where the chicken was sitting and it laid it's egg but it fell on Gil's head. The guppies are playing farm. Molly invites the viewers to come along. She goes towards Goby who was going to water the corn, played by Deema. Then we see Mr. Grouper pretending to be a cow. Nonny was leading him back to the farm. Mr. Grouper noticed that the guppies are very busy doing their chores. Deema was confused and Nonny explained that chores are jobs you have to do. Then Bubble Puppy was leading Gil, dressed as a sheep, back to the farm. He knows that Bubble Puppy wants to be a sheep dog. Next, the guppies go outside. Deema narrates to the story and Nonny was an old farmer from Ancient Greece. He was busy with chores that he had to do and asked for his farmhands, Goby and Oona, to help him feed the animals. He tells to watch out for Cerberus, a three headed dog who keeps barking at his farm animals. Goby and Oona go and feed the pigs until Cerberus came. They fled and after they lost them, they go feed his horses. but once again... Cerberus comes. After running away from them again, they lastly go and feed the chickens. but once again... Cerberus come and run to Old McNonny's house, banging on his door. Nonny comes out and Goby and Oona said that they are trying to eat them. Cerberus replies that they only wanted some food. Old McNonny agrees, if they help out in the farm. Old McNonny fed his farm and they all lived happily ever after. Next, the guppies do the farming dance and go to a field trip: to the farm. Farmer Joe announced that all the chores to do are done and it's time to get the party started. As the party was commencing, a storm was coming. So they moved the party inside the barn. Everyone seems to be inside until Molly asks where's little Wooly. He was lost outside. Farmer Joe sends Scout out to go get him. Just then, a lightning strike hits the silo and all of stage sudden, there was a popping noise. Farmer Joe said that the silo is filled all they way to the top with corn and it's popping. Deema says it's smells delicious. Then, the top of the silo breaks and it's raining popcorn. However, Scout can no longer see the barn and she's lost with Wooly. Bubble Puppy decides to go help Scout and Wooly find their way back. He get a blues ribbon and gives it to Gil, who's wondering what is he doing. Bubble Puppy goes out to find Wooly and Scout. He eventually finds them. Bubble Puppy give the end of the blue ribbon to Scout and he shows Wooly the way back. Bubble Puppy, Scout and Wooly follow the blue ribbon all the way back to the barn. Meanwhile, everyone hopes that they will make back safe and sound, which they did. At the end everyone starts cheering for Bubble Puppy and Scout, "the best sheep dogs a farmer could ask for." The party continues inside the barn. Pop Song: Down Here On The Farm Story Segment: Old McNonny Had a Farm Dance Song: The Farming Dance! Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character